In light of the large amount of content and/or information available on the internet it may be advantageous to have a way to organize and/or search for one or more areas of interest. For example, a user may use one or more Internet search engines to identify potentially relevant content, such as by searching based on one or more key words related to an area of interest. Results from one or more search engines may be organized according to one or more formulas based on a determined relevancy of a particular page to the one or more key words. For additional example, a user may bookmark one or more locations of information and/or content that they may want to view again at a later time. Bookmarks may be organized into one or more folders, such as into a directory structure, for example. However, given the large amount of content and/or information available new solutions for organizing and search may be advantageous.